


Kitten~

by Cloaked_Immortal



Series: Lemme Explain- [3]
Category: Undertale(Video Game)
Genre: AHAHAHAHAHA I FUCKED UP, Alternate Universe- Horrortale, Attempted Murder, Based on a song, CHAPTER 2 IS GONNA BE A REAL SHOCKER, Chara is like Sans’s sister, Chara is not a good wing girl, Eventual Frisk, Eventually yes, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Frisk is a Jerk, Ghost Chara, Good Chara (Undertale), HorrorTale Toriel (Undertale), Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Maybe - Freeform, Mayhaps, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Nice Chara (Undertale), Not Beta Read, One sided love at first???, Ooooh I love Horrortale, Original design Chara, Papyrus is a good boi, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Empress Undyne Ending, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is not Frisk or Chara (Undertale), Sans is Not Okay (Undertale), Sans is a lil ooc, Sans is like a creepy romantic, Slow To Update, Soft Chara (Undertale), This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, YES MURDER, murder???, sans is really weird, slow burn?, smut???, this is like an after effect I guess, um, very slow plot, you will bone the skele eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloaked_Immortal/pseuds/Cloaked_Immortal
Summary: Welcome to the Underground! A land of nice sweet car- er scratch that. Frisk screwed that up long before... or did they?Basically if the human souls took pity on the monsters and returned. Making you bring an extra and the final soul.Also Sans might be a bit more... obsessed with you
Relationships: Sans/Reader, Undyne/Alphys
Series: Lemme Explain- [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892749
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I should have mentioned something.  
> When i was writing this I had a salty thought of putting zero context. Like no summary. You guys would just get tags and a title

_ Sit down little one, and I’ll tell you a story. A story of men and monsters. Long ago two races ruled over earth. Humans and monsters. But you know this story already. Did you know? There was a 9th human to fall down? Along with the ghost of the first human and also aid of the 8th human. She freed the Underground. But that changed when the 8th grew bored. Bored of that timeline. So they Reset. _

_ And reset… _

  
  
  


_ And reset _

_ A D E E _

_ N R S T _

_ Until one day. They gave up on this world. No one knew why they didn’t reset before they stopped playing. They committed neutral and left. Monsters were devastated. When the Queen tried to regain control of the Underground- she was overthrown.  _

_ Today’s Underground is in an even worse state than when monsters were first Underground.  _

**_Legends Say Those Who go to the mountain never return._ **

_ “How do you know all this Mama?” _

_ Let’s say I have good connections. _

**_Horrortale: Super Psycho Love_ **

**-A new Day-**

Sans taps his fingers on his sentry station. He heaves a sigh. He sees Chara- more commonly known as Rose to the entire underground due to a large rose growing out her right eye- float by, before stopping. “Still don’t remember much?” Sans stops tapping. “Kid my memory is fine.” Rose raises her eyebrow. “Oh really? Who’s Frisk?” He pauses. He’s- who??? A sharp pain hits him from where his skull was missing. He grips the old, rotting wood on the station sharply, almost breaking off a piece. When the pain subsided he glances back at the ghost child. Rose had turned and was reaching out, rubbing his cheekbone in a soothing motion. “You still don’t want to remember, huh?” He leans into her touch slightly. She’s always kinda been a source of comfort and keeping his sanity in line. Well right behind his brother of course. Since she’s a ghost he can’t really eat her. So after that idea was out of the way they got along well. She always joked about how he didn’t trust her in the earlier resets and stuff. He doesn’t know what she means but apparently before this place became hell things were pretty grand underground. Rose also spoke fondly of a human. What was their name? (Not quite your name)? OH (Y/N) yeah. Them. You sounded nice. He actually started purring. Rose chuckles. “What are ya? Part cat?” His cheekbones dust a soft red hue. Of course Rose also likes to poke fun at him. It was strange. Not many people could see Rose. Guess ya Gotta be on the brink of insanity to see a ghost who restores it. They knew OF her though. A mysterious spirit of the first fallen human. “Hush damnit.” Rose chuckles. A sympathetic smile on her ghostly features. It wasn’t hard to figure out how the ghost was feeling. If it was a negative emotion, the eye with the flower always dripped a black substance. If she was happy, or any positive emotion the flower actually bloomed even more, occasionally showing sparkles. Her appearance made it pretty obvious she was a ghost. Her sweater was pretty faded to a very light green. The yellow stripe almost looked like it was a stained white. Her skin was also very pale. She was pretty thin too, and around 5’4 in height. Whereas Sans was around 6’6. “Seriously though, Sans. You know what I’m talking about… you just don’t want to remember. Have faith. We’ll get out of here soon.” She’s been saying that more frequently lately. Like if she says it enough it’ll come true. Yeah right. Soon. She pats his skull lightly. “Gotta run… see ya when you get home?” He nods at her, his smile looked genuine for a couple seconds. Before going back to the mask of a smile he kept up. “Yeah… see ya.”

* * *

You open your eyes groggily. Rubbing the left one you slowly climb out of bed. Heading towards the bathroom. Running a hand through your slightly knotted (hair length) (hair color) hair, you sigh. A shower would be nice. Really nice right now. You head to the shower and turn it on. After a few minutes that water was warm enough to get in. After your shower you decided to just have breakfast. A few minutes into eating you get a shiver down your spine. A photo falls from a table suddenly, the glass of the frame shattering. You groan, going to sweep up the glass. Picking up the frame, you almost dropped it again. It was you, but with 2 kids. One a little girl in a green and yellow sweater. The other prefered neither pronouns. They wore a blue sweater with a purple stripe. Next to you were also 2 skeletons, a fish lady, and 2 goat people. There was writing that flashed on the photo.  **“D O N ‘ T F O R G E T.”** As soon as it appeared, it disappeared. You blink. And the photo was entirely different. It was you, your mom, and 4 of your siblings. What… just… happened? You sweep up the glass, muttering something about “A glitch in the Matrix.” 

It was… a strange day. You walked down the road and something seemed to be haunting you. There was always a reminder of that strange photo from earlier. Occasionally you’d see indications to buy certain foods. You.. bought them. Why?! After a long round of buying things, (including a large bag to carry it all) something told you to bring a JAR to the  _ GRAVEYARD.  _ It was odd. Next thing you knew you had a bright yellow soul in that jar. You sigh. Why did you need all this stuff? Who was making you do this? 

* * *

Rose chuckles. Staring up from the flower patch. “Today’s the day.. Today’s the day.” She said it a couple times, absolutely hopeful. She knew something was changing. Meanwhile in the Capital, Queen Undyne had been checking around the whole quarters when the section near the barrier caught her eye. 6 bright souls were in canisters. WAIT WHAT- “HOLY SHIT ASGORE’S PLAN ISN’T IN VAIN?!” The fish lady flails. Papyrus! Sans!!! ALPHYS!! THEY NEED TO KNOW! She ran out. Just to realize that she is in fact. A queen. She calmly starts off. Time to tell the Underground.

Rose looked super excited. Sans raises a bone brow at her. “What’s got you all excited?” Rose glances at him. Only flashing a cryptic smile. “You’ll see~” Papyrus leans into the room. “QUEEN UNDYNE HAS SOME NEWS!” Rose and Sans both glance at the tall skeleton. Rose’s smile grows wider. Sans glances between the two. “What is it bro?” “DO YOU REMEMBER THE SOULS KING ASGORE HAD THAT DISAPPEARED ALL THOSE YEARS AGO? THEY JUST REAPPEARED.” Sans freezes. His eye light vanished, before coming back wider than ever. He looks at Rose who seems ecstatic. “Holy shit the next soul that falls- we may have a chance.” Sans… smiles. A genuine smile. He looked overly excited. Rose hugs him, holding onto the skeleton tight. This was the most happy she’s seen him.. ever!

You hit the flower patch with a soft thud. It was slightly muddy. Why does this place seem so… familiar? You sit up, wiping some dirt and petals off your body. Standing up entirely, you adjust the bag of food on your back. Starting forward into the unknown. 

OK RUNNING FROM A CRAZY GOAT LADY WAS  _ NOT  _ ON YOUR TO DO LIST. You sigh, running a hand through your hair. Luckily Flowey helped you out of there. After a few minutes of calming down the goat lady, you and Toriel made amends. You continued forward. There was something… eerie about this place. Dark patches of something were mixed with the snow. You continue walking along. Until you noticed a clearing with two skeletons and a… ghost girl? Should… should you back away? You take a few steps backwards. But the odds don’t work in your favor as you step on a particularly crisp spot of snow. It lets out a loud  _ CRUNCH.  _ You let out a soft mutter of swears as the trio looks at you. The ghost seemed to have gotten even more excited. She floats to you and hugs you tightly. You blink. Her attire looks so familiar, but from- THE PHOTO. You knew her?! What was her name??? UGH YOU WISH YOU KNEW! Rose lets go smiling brightly. “Eeee I KNEW YOU’D SHOW UP TODAY!” Sans blinks. Was this the human Rose spoke so fondly of. You looked rather… tasty. What? It’s eat or be eaten. Sans licks his teeth slightly at the thought, before shaking it off. Rose seemed to know you so he would give you a chance. But one move out of line and well… he and his brother would have some nice meat for dinner. Again, another swipe of his blood red tongue against his teeth. Rose had looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He shrugs it off. Papyrus seemed quite energetic and excited to meet you. His non-existent stomach rumbles. You suddenly remember the food you brought… and offer him a granola bar. He takes it curiously. Opening it he bites it. It… actually was good. If it weren’t for Rose he would have eaten the wrapper too. You snort. Sans tilts his skull. You had food? Rose nudges you and points to Sans. You make a small “oh” sound. Pulling out a bag of chips you approach the slightly smaller (yet still terrifyingly tall) skeleton. You hand it to him. He takes it. And gives you a smile. Rose shakes her head. He was faking it and she knew. He opens the bag and eats a few chips. His eye sockets widen. It felt so good to eat actual food again! Rose smiles proudly. 

Sans didn’t mind you. You were nice. You gave him and his brother something they haven’t had in a long time. Food. AND HOPE! THAT TOO! Rose seemed overly excited talking to you. You smiled and happily chatted. The more you talked to Rose the more you felt… connected. She was so familiar. Somethings finally clicked. Her real name was Chara. You and her were friends. Apparently Resets tore you away from them? It was still quite puzzling but. It was coming back slowly. Sans watched you with slight interest. He licked his teeth again in thought. How… how soft were you? How would your skin feel on his bones? Why were you so familiar? A sharp pain hits his skull. Something came back.  _ “I’m (Y/n). Nice to meet you Sans.” A chuckle escapes the skeleton’s mouth. “Ice to meet ya too kiddo.” She snorts. “finally! Someone with a funny bone!” She actually laughed at that. Chara glaring from her shoulder. _

The pain subsided as the memory became clear. He blinks. You- YOU WERE THERE BEFORE IT ALL WENT TO SHIT- He breathes in and out, trying to stay calm. He seemed excited again. Before calming down. Papyrus glances at him. “YOU ALRIGHT BROTHER?” Sans nods. He was ok. He’ll be ok.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. To Break A Barrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the Surface We goooo. Yes a bitch is dead. Oops. Also...

You sit up. Shaking your head. Where are you? AH YES! The Underground. You look over to your side. Rose was snuggling into your side. You chuckle softly. Glancing around more you see Papyrus still dozing. The other skeleton in the room was far from asleep. You blink as your eyes meet Sans’s single eye light. His smile strains. “Hey.” You wave. “Hey… h-how are you? Do you want some food?” His whole being perks up. Food sounded good. You pulled out some sort of wrapped pastry he couldn’t identify (you told him it was a Pop Tart). He bit into the thin sweet treat. It was SOOO GOOD! He smiles. Human food was so good! You smile at him. He gives you a half hearted smile. If he knew you somehow… it would be good to know you better. Another sharp pain.

_“Hey Sans~.” The skeleton raises a bone brow at you. You chuckle “Olive You.” You were adding Olives to something. He snorts. “Olive you more.”_

Once again. He regains himself. Were- were you truly like that? If so he’d be willing to learn about THAT you some more. Rose groggily sits up. Do ghosts even need to sleep? Good question. But you probably won’t get an answer like- at all. You simply shrug off your questions. Papyrus sits up, slightly confused. Oh yeah… human. You suddenly realized that you had something else with you that was _NOT_ food. You pull the jar out of your bag carefully. Suddenly three pairs of eyes (Well technically 2 full sets) were on you. Rose was actually shaking as her flower seemed to bloom even more. Papyrus also looked excited. Sans seemed both excited and relieved. Excited about the soul. Now they can leave this hell hole. The underground still had plenty of gold, so food and houses wouldn’t be a problem… that is if you buy it all for them. He was relieved because since you brought a soul- Undyne wouldn’t HAVE to kill you. He and Papyrus could get you to the capital no problem. You had enough food to give out. The problem was… would Undyne not attempt to kill you even though you brought the last soul they needed. Sans would have bit the inside of his cheek if it worked like that. But it does NOT. He looks out the window of their house. It’s gonna be ok. 

The walk to the capital was long, and very dangerous. From getting jumped a couple times to almost falling into deep looking places. There were around 6 bite marks on your body in total by the time the 4 of you got to the castle. You were shaking. Luckily Sans had threatened to behead each monster that tried to rip the bite they took off of you. You were currently on Papyrus’s back as you all entered the castle. Undyne was sitting on her throne as she glanced down. Her toothy grin grows slightly. She sits up even more. Her eyes went from you, to the skeletons, back to you. Rose glared up at the fish. She’s the reason Sans was like this. She’s the reason the entire underground is like this. It wasn’t just her fault though. If Frisk hadn’t….. damn it. She missed Frisk. “Sans! Papyrus! I knew you guys wouldn’t let me down again.” Undyne gets up, approaching all of you. “You brought a whole human! That’s great! With their soul we can brea-.” Sans steps in front of his brother. Undyne blinks. “Sans?” You peek over Papyrus’s shoulder. You were tired and frankly you DID lose a bit of blood throughout the whole entire trip here. Undyne glares. Sans doesn’t move. He pulls the jar you brought out of his pocket. “She brought this with her.” Undyne takes the jar. “Sans you know the law.” The skeleton growls. “FUCK YOUR STUPID LAW! YOUR LAWS CAUSED US TO STARVE!” She steps back, setting the jar down. Undyne smirks, looking at the crack in his skull. His magic won’t be as effective or useful here. Rose floats near him as Papyrus backs away. Pap used to believe he and Undyne were friends… that’s not the case anymore now is it? 

Rose disappeared from everyone who could see her ‘s view. Sans shiver slightly, he knew the feeling of possession well. It was a thing Rose did.. usually to stop him from- from… from ending it all. Today she was helping him end all the suffering caused by this… THIS BITCH. Undyne threw several spears at him. His meat cleaver glowed red slightly as he blocked them all with it. Undyne flinches, her smile never wavering though. Sans charges at her, meat cleaver in one hand, a red knife in the other. Undyne summons another spear to fend off the weapons. You watched with drowsy eyes. Undyne manages to stab the small(well 6 inches shorter) skeleton in his ribcage. You panicked slightly. Due to Rose’s possession and powers it wasn’t that bad of a hit, and was slowly healing. Sans charges again and mid run he changes direction. Undyne didn’t move fast enough which allowed him to pin her down with magic. The fish lady squirms in the prison she was set in. Sans huffs, approaching with a menacing smile. “Sushi sounds _great for dinner_.” Undyne gulps. Sans doesn’t give her the chance to protest anything as he raises an axe up high, bringing it down at full force on her neck. 

Papyrus had covered your eyes after Sans had been stabbed. You wanted to see if he was ok! There was a couple more seconds of struggle sounds before you heard him speak. After a loud thud the room went silent. It was another minute before you could see again. Rose was hovering near Sans, healing the spot where he had been impaled by the spear. The ghost child sighs. “Ding dong the bitch is dead… finally.” You snort at how Rose said it. Noticing the large amount of dust in the room you swallow. He- he killed her… you weren’t gonna say any. By whatever happened it seemed she deserved it. Especially after what Flowey told you at the start. So… it was inevitable. Taking the last soul, all of you go to the barrier. It took a couple minutes to get a rough idea how to do it. But together….

**_THE BARRIER WAS BROKEN_ **

Sans breathes in the air. Looking up you could see a star in his light. Papyrus had sparkles in his eyes. Looking at Rose you could see sparkles around her whole being. She was so happy. The ghost child hugs you, then Sans. This was the best day of her life!

Riiiight. They were terrifying. For the time being you had to have them live in the forest while you worked out the housing situation. There were very little monsters anyway. Maybe no more than 136. Sans had told you there used to be thousands. But most either died of hunger or had been eaten. So at least the food was easy to get. It took you an entire week to even negotiate about them looking into the idea! God knows when they’ll get houses. It seemed hopeless.

Sans didn’t like seeing you stressed… for some reason. He licked his teeth as a thought came through about letting a little stress off. His face turned a bit red at the thought. Shaking it off. He won’t do that to you…

  
  
  
  
  


**_Yet._ **

You sigh, sitting at your table, forehead pressed against the cool wood. The feeling was. Relieving…. the last two weeks were insanely rough. But you managed to get the monsters a little neighborhood. You lived near it anyway so it kinda worked out. Monsters weren’t allowed in the main city as of now. Probably due to appearance and everything. It… it’s gonna work out. A boney hand runs over your back. You shiver and sit up. Sans was… in your house. HOLY SHIT- you almost fell out the chair. He quickly grabs you, pulling you up. Your face flushes brightly. “S-Sans. You scared me there.” He chuckles, a small rumble coming from his non-existent throat. He pulls you closer to him. “S-Sans?” His smile grows as he leans in and bites down on your shoulder. It hurt as he also broke the darn skin. You cry out in pain. He licks it before staring into your eyes. “ **M I N E.** ”

You sat up too quickly. Checking your shoulder, you let out a sigh. It’s ok… that was… odd.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odd indeed.


	3. Conversing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans talk to Rose

_ Or basically you talk with Rose about your dream. _

Waking up the next morning was not easy. Undyne’s death was still partially on your mind. But there was also that… nightmare? Dream? Was it a cross of both? Probably. You shake your head as Rose floats in. “Morning Y/N.” You wave at her. She smiles. “The monsters want breakfast…” You roll your eyes with a smile. “To McDonald’s! I’m sure I have enough gold to get 136 hungry monsters' food.” You freshen up before grabbing your purse and keys. Rose was right behind you as you drove to the restaurant. They were sold out of food that morning. You decided to go grocery shopping for them later. “Hey Chara?” The ghost child tilts her head. “Yeah (nickname)?” You chuckle, adjusting your mirror. “You’ve known Sans for a long while right?” Rose nods. “I had a weird dream… he uh. Kinda bit me on the shoulder and said I was his.” If this ghost could actually do a spit take. She would have done so. “He  **_w h a t?_ ** ” You give her a look from the mirror. She shakes her head. “That’s… pretty odd.” You sigh. Was she being cryptic? Rose chuckles. “Y/N in all the previous runs you attended you were his mate. Apparently your mind just gave you a kickstart far too early.” You slowed the car as you approached the monster neighborhood. Some of the terrifying beings peeked out, recognizing your vehicle they all seemed to relax, exiting their homes. There was a large house in the dead center of the neighborhood that almost all the monsters tried to convince you to move into. That’s where you always met up for meals. “So… what does that mean?” Rose blinks, helping you pass out the food to everyone. Wait where were- you got scooped up by bony arms and a loud voice answered your question. “HUMAN YOU RETURN!!! HOORAY! YOU HAD US WORRIED!” You laugh. “Pap I was here literally just yesterday.” The tall skeleton huffs. “YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT CAN HAPPEN IN A DAY!” Papyrus sets you down on your feet. Sans suddenly appeared at your side, setting a hand on your shoulder.  _ He bit it _ . He actually did not reader- chan come on. You jump slightly. “SANS! Oh my god! You seriously almost gave me a HEART ATTACK.” He chuckles. “Is- is that fatal?” You shake your head, disappointed. “Yes. I could die from that.” His eye light goes out. “ ‘m sorry.” you blink. He was the literal definition of terrifying without the light. You lightly rub your hand on his left cheekbone. He leans into your touch with a content sigh. “It’s just an expression though. I’m not dying on you guys yet.” He blinks but chuckles. You hand him a breakfast burrito, also handing Papyrus one before going back to Rose. 

Rose just sits under a tree in the yard, you plop down next to her. “You’re getting along with him pretty well ya know.” You sigh. “Really?” Rose nods. “Yeah! He seems so happy with you…” Rose sighs. “So with your dream… did you do anything specific in it?” You shake your head. “I was just laying on the table.”

Rose looks at the sky in thought. “Maybe you did something else that day? I mean.. Sounds like Sans kinda lost almost all his sanity in that moment. Which doesn’t seem that unlikely. I mean… most monsters can’t see me unless they’re on the brink of insanity…. Afterwards they can always see me because they know I’m there.” Oh so that’s why most monsters don’t acknowledge her. You just shrug. “I still don’t know what would make him snap like that.” “Who snap like what?” The two of you jump as Sans approaches. Rose waves her hands around frantically. “OH NO ONE. We were talking about… TV SHOWS! YES!” Sans raises a bone brow at the two of you. You smile awkwardly. “Actually we were talking about dreams. Heh.” He tilts his skull at the both of you. Was… was something wrong? Did he do something? He isn’t sure but he turns and walks away, sulking slightly. 

Rose sighs, this timeline wasn’t the most ideal for her, nor the monsters. Why did Frisk leave so soon? What caused them to leave. Frisk had told Chara that they were waiting on you… So why give up after a neutral route? It didn’t make sense to her. Sans plops down near her, seeing as you had gone home to sort through all the money you had, plus the gold the monsters had. She glances at him. His eye light was out… he looked sad. “Sans?” He tilts his skull at her. Rose sighs. “What’s wrong?” He shakes his skull, looking slightly bitter. “I don’t think your friend likes me very much.” Rose sweat drops. “What do you mean?” Sans sighs. “she- she looked at me as if I did something to her.” Rose blinks, before giving a soft snort. Sans blinks at her. “What’s so funny?” Rose floats away, shaking her head. “You’re not very bright, are you Sans?” W h a t?


	4. Wh-

Aight where y'all comin from? XD I WASN'T EXPECTING SO MANY PEOPLE TO READ THIS. OMFG. THANK YOU???? Like- this is the most kudos I've ever had on a story. My Dusttale one is right behind it in most kudos. Like- you guys are awesome. Thank you. Ok since school is going on rn aaaaand my mom took my phone- **sad noises** \- updates are going to be like- possibly weeks- heck even up to 2 months apart. BUT I SWEAR I WILL UPDATE WHEN I CAN! LOVE YOU GUYS- GOODBYE-

* * *

Rose chuckles, patting your head as you just lay there. This day was uneventful. "Sans thinks you don't like him." You look at her, your (h/c) hair whips into your face as you did so. "Wh-"

* * *

bleh. have that.... need to make a new chapter


	5. OH YEAH HERE

[It's Rose!!!](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/695471649524285440/761244691563282512/Untitled2002_20201001160949.png)

Yooo I posted a pic of Rose on discord and someone else drew it ewbafgebw not my art but like  
@Your Emotional Support is super awesome I love them eeee


	6. In Which Things Don’t Go Your Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day out with Rose can lead to some unfortunate situations apparently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY I'M UPDATING. Yeah I'm not dead. I'm really sorry guys. I was gonna update during Thanksgiving but then the world decided to fuck me over. My little 2 year old Yorkie got mauled right before the break started. She was only 3 pounds and the other dog that attacked her was 100 something. She didn't make it so I've been in a pretty meh place the last month. And school is almost over for the quater then we have Christmas break so yaaaaaaay. I'll try to update my other story hopefully today or tomorrow but for now I got this chapter for you guys.

Rose chuckles, patting your head as you just lay there. This day was uneventful. "Sans thinks you don't like him." You look at her, your (h/c) hair whips into your face as you did so. "Wh-" You wipe the hair out your face. “What do you mean???” Rose snorts. “He thinks you don’t like him!” She basically shouts. “Why would he think that?!”  
“HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!”   
“YOU’RE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME-”   
“FAIR POINT!”

“I KNOW IT’S A FAIR POINT!”  
“OK SO WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT??”   
“WHY ARE WE STILL YELLING???”   
“.... good question.”   
The two of you burst out laughing. Why were you being so dumb?? Rose sighs as you both finally calm your laughter. You stand up and fully face her. “But in all seriousness he thinks that I don’t like him???” Rose nods in confirmation. “He’s not very bright, is he?” Rose snorts. “THAT’S WHAT I SAID!” You chuckle. Rose hums a bit, looking at the door. “We should go out a bit. Maybe a joy ride through town? I can also try to explain a few things about the past resets.” You tilt your head, before shrugging. Learning some things would be nice. 

As you pulled out the monster district, Rose heaved a sigh. “Ok. So Resets. Have you ever felt like you’re reliving a day?” You nod. “That’s caused by resets. They can control time as long as a save point on that day exists. Save points are made of determination. Everyone has save points but not everyone can use them. The most determined person can use this power.” You nod slowly. “So who is the most determined person now?” Rose sighs. “That would be either you or Frisk.” You pull into the parking lot next to the park. Looking back at Rose. 

“Frisk?” She nods. “You don’t remember Frisk either?” You shake your head, shrugging with a sheepish expression. Rose groans. “How come _you_ don’t remember them?? I understand Sans because Undick put that heaping hole in his goddamn skull! But _YOU???”_ You shrug. “I mean… I hardly remember any of you guys soooo.” Rose groans in disbelief. “Oh my god. Frisk was the fallen human before you. They usually wear a Blue sweater with two purple stripes on it. They were the most determined person in the Underground and controlled the timelines. They uh- left. I’m not sure why….” You tilt your head as the ghost girl paused. She furrows her brows, before yelping and holding above where her Rose was. “Woah- uh you ok?” She looks up. “Ow……. Sans usually hurts like this when he tries to remember old stuff before he got that heaping hole in his skull…. That hurt-” You snort. “I’ll bet.” Rose swats a hand at you before floating out the car. You unbuckle your seatbelt, turning off the car, and hop out. Rose sits down on a swing and you sit in the one right next to her. “It’s so strange to me… I can also remember bits and pieces… like the fact when I got this Rose in my eye…. Frisk also got a _Tulip_ in their’s. But it was the left one.” The breeze lightly blows causing both yours and Rose’s hair to flutter in the wind. 

You two spent a few hours at those swings just talking or enjoying each other's company. Not many people bothered you- heck most thought you were crazy by talking to thin air. Rose sighs softly. “We should get back, probably bring in dinner too. Before everyone thinks the only human who cares abandoned them too.” You chuckle and get up from the swing. Mayhaps it’d be good to do home cooking…. Someday. Not today. You decided to pull up at a nearby mexican restaurant and a grocery store. Ya know for drinks-. It took about an entire hour to get all the food, not to mention getting it into the car. You glance at your phone, just to notice it’s not only around 8:19 at night but it’s on 1%- oh scratch that it fucking died. Rose peeks over to see your delima. “Welp. Best thing we can do is hurry back.” You nodded, gulping slightly.

  
  


Just your luck. You ran out of gas too. Groaning, you asked Rose to put the car in drive as you slowly (but very much surely) made your way to the gas station. Oh god what time is it??? You finally push the damn vehicle next to a working gas pump and shake yourself off. You’ve HAD to at least walk 0.4 miles to get here. Jeez. You walk inside quickly, asking the guy behind the register if he has a phone you can borrow. He points at it. Ironically it’s next to a digital clock- OH FUCK 10:42??? You nearly scream at the time and quickly type in Papyrus’s number, biting your thumb as it rings. It clicks after the second ring. “HELLO? THE GREAT PAPYRUS SPEAKING.” OH THANK THE STARS! “PAP! Hey! I uh. Kinda had car trouble. I’m so sorry can you tell everyone I’m gonna be there as soon as I can???” 

“OF COURSE FRIEND! THANK YOU FOR CALLING BY THE WAY. SANS IS UH- WELL HE ALMOST GOT OUT OF THE DISTRICT TO GO HUNTING FOR YOU. MS.TORIEL AND I BARELY STOPPED HIM FROM LEAVING…”

“..... _He. What._ ”   
“N-NO WORRIES OF COURSE! HE’S-”   
“He’s?”   
“.....SEE YOU WHEN YOU GET BACK!” He hung up. **HE HUNG UP**. Oh shit- Ooooooh shit-. You quickly pay 20 bucks for gas and go pump it into the car. Rose peeks out, tilting her head. “Well?” Looking her dead in the eyes, a discouraged sigh leaves you. “So. A few things. 1. It’s almost 11 at night-” Her eye widens. “Shit-”

“2. When I called Pap, after he mentioned Sans almost getting out once. He just said he’s. And then hung up.”  
Rose blinks. And then she starts to sweat nervously. “We’re screwed.” She pats the seat of the car before moving to the passenger seat. You shake your head, it’s too late for this cryptic bull shit. As you set your hand onto the handle, a shiver runs down your spine, looking around nothing seems to pop out at you. _‘Odd. It’s like I’m being watched.’_

Indeed you were being watched. Of course you were. Why wouldn’t you be? You glance around once more and freeze. A singular red light staring right at you. Your breath hitched for a second, before coming out as a harsh whisper. _“Sans! Wtf?”_ The skeleton in question peeks out more, just enough so you can see his skull. Groaning, you point to the car. Rose snorts, the very tall skeleton just pulls up his hoodie over his skull and obeys. You slide into the driver’s side and heave a tiny sigh. Pulling out onto the road, the car remains in a semi comfortable silence. After about 2 miles down the road, you glance at Sans. “Why’d you leave the district? You know the police have the right to shoot you-” You weren’t angry, just worried. He glances at Rose, then looks at you. “.... it was gettin late….” You sigh. He was concerned for you, it was evident in his voice. He hardly knew you but he was concerned for your well being. 

“I’m sorry-” He looks at you blankly. “for what?” You sigh. “I lost track of time, then my phone died, then we ran out of gas- I’m just… I’m sorry. And I’m sorry for being all weird but this just- it’s all new to me. I wasn’t expecting to free an entire underground civilization that nearly starved to death because something my species did. I wasn't expecting to actually survive that trip. And I sure as hell wasn’t expecting something to practically drag me there. Was it fate? Destiny? Foolishness? hahA- I’m not entirely sure.” His eyelight proceeds to continually expand, shrink, and sort of rotate as you spoke. He was processing everything you said and taking it in like it would show him answers or something. Maybe he did want answers. Not just about himself but about you as well. He really wanted to know you. If you were just willing to tell him, he’d listen. And he’s make sure you’d be safe.

  
  
  


No one would hurt you.

_No one._

  
  
  
  


**_No one would harm you. If they tried to._ **

  
  


**THEY’D BE DEAD WHERE THEY STAND**

_No one will hurt…_

  
  


**_His_ ** **_Kitten_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny enough. That last part. I uh- self indulged a bit there HAHA


End file.
